Food and flowers on the wallwhat happened after
by Steeleafan
Summary: Phoebe got a divorce she and Monika are bored. Phoebe tries to pass the time by passing insults..onto Monika..then one she get's back changes her forever. Phoebe and Joey Phoey.


**I own nothing of friends if I did Joey and Phoebe would totally be together.**

It was raining out and Monika and Phoebe were in Monika and Chandler's appartment stuck there.

They were bored so Phoebe started out by making fun of Monika.

"You know what? You and Chandler are perfect for each other. Because beccaaauuuse you are a neat freak ...and he HATES to clean but he'd clean for you"Phoebe smiled. The joke was lost on Monika.

"Yeah and you and Joey are perfect.."Phoebe then was REALLY paying attention. "because..your both so silly..you know..he acts like a two year old and you act like a four year old." Monika was now just beginging to realize that Phoebe's comment was not a nice one.

"yeah..and you and Chandler are perfect because he likes video games and you like perfect guest rooms but but ...he'll always bend to your wil!" Phoebe yelled.

"well you TWO are more perfect because like you two are attacted to the hip..and then you never...even like..."Monika was stopped. When suddenly Phoebe shreaked.

" OH MY GOD!"Phoebe started to cry and Monika was not..ready for that.

"What...what's wrong..?" Monika asked. Suddenly Joey came through the door.

"What's wrong Phebs?"He asked Phoebe said nothing. She just stood up and walked into his arms.

"Hey hey Phebs...you know what...?" He asked her.

"What...?" She asked very interested. She was.

"Well...you know..the best way to make you feel better would be to throw...stuff at my wall yeah yeah cause that always makes me feel better" Joey smiled at her. Phoebe turned around and winked at Monika.

"Yeah..yeah that sounds good.." Phoebe half smiled behind her tears. She followed Joey across the hall.

"Alright let's see..I found...play dooh...and uh ...moldy Pizza...yeah"Joey smiled "this should work.." He smiled.

"what?"She asked

"well..I have all this...like Pudding I save like a little from every girl friend I've ever had...and..now we can get rid of them forever!" He said.

"Yeah and I can pretend that some of it was from my boyfriends hey wait I saved a little flower from every boyfriend I ever had I should go get those!" She smiled. Joey waved as she left for five minutes.

She came running back in. She had a whole big vase filled with ugly flowers that had wiltered.

"Wow..damn that is a LOT of flowers.."Joey smiled.

"Yeah and that's one big gross tub of pudding let's have it out with the oldness...wahoo!" Phoebe said with gley jumping around like a freak. She then grabbed one of the flowers and throw it at the wall it fell into a million asses.

"damn" She smiled she was very proud of herself. Joey then proceeded to throw pudding on the wall.

" how you doing?" He asked the wall in a very suductive voice. As his pudding turned into green mush on the wall.

"This is nice..I mean...you know..Rachel and Ross are married now..and so are Monika and Chandler and my ...ex-husband...re married... and were ...best friends again right?" Phobe asked as she threw another flower at the wall.

" ..Oh really..I'm sorry Phebs..and I thought he was the one for you.." He said sadly.

"yeah so did..I" Phoebe half smiled.

"Well...I bet he's the one who hurt you the most right?" He asked. Phoebe sadly nodded.

"Well then he's all those flowers and all this pudding...let's turn that looser to ash..ready?" Joey asked.

"yeah!"Phoebe smiled. He always knew how to make her feel better. Every little piece of flower and every puddle of pudding was on the floor and the wall within two mintues of anger. Joey looked over at Phoebe and Phoebe at him. It seemed that after all this time...she would see him as she always had..only this time. She looked at him and saw all their times together she saw that he was the only one always there for her. Then she saw that time...she had to mention it.

"Hey remember that time..when I had my list..well I always have my list..but...uh.." Joey smirked at her.

"hey hey Phebs shhhhh...close your eyes.." He said very softly. Phoebe acted like the first time even though inside she was grinning. Then his lips touched her's and suddenly the world was a better place. Every moment together made so much more sense. Suddenly Monika burst in. Firist she saw the wall then she saw the two of them. They were on the coach now...not...just kissing sweetly.

"Oh my God" Monika said as she too burst into tears. "I really hate to break this up..but before I leave..again I just want you two to know..how...I've longed to see you two together. Then both Phoebe and Joey jerked their heads up and smiled.

"We've always been together" Phoebe said lightly touching the place where Joey's heart was.


End file.
